Something in your mouth
by passionateinterest
Summary: AU Song fic about Kenpachi x Ichigo. Kenpachi is forced by his subordinates to go to a club and meets the most delectable strawberry he has ever met. Will he be able catch it before it runs away?


**One shot inspired by AND made on Nickelback's song **_**'Something in your mouth'**_**.**

**This ficlet is about one of the most rough, bad-ass and surprisingly funny pairing that could exist in Bleach: Kenpachi and Ichigo! :D  
><strong>

**I had another title in mind but when the time to write to it down came, I couldn't remember it... -_-" So instead I've put the title of the song I used for this fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. :D  
><strong>

**As usual I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Tite Kubo, the only thing that is mine is my fantasist and perverted imagination. :D**

The club was crowded. People were swaying at the music's rhythm in a mass of hot sweaty bodies. Kenpachi was not really a big fan of this kind of place. To tell the truth he hated them. He never had liked dancing in the first place. The reason he was here was because Yachiru had teamed up with Ikkaku and Yumichika to force him to go to such a stifling place.

"Come on Ken-chan you will have fun! You need to let go one in a while." Yachiru had told with a huge grin as she had pushed forcefully out of his apartment. HIS apartment!

Now he was sitting at the bar with Ikkaku and Yumichika next to him, drinking a bottle of beer. Not talking to anyone, wishing he was somewhere else or sparring with someone strong or something.

"Come on sir stop sulking. Go dance on the dance floor." Yumichika told him elbowing him in the ribs before adding with a mischievous smile, "You never know, you might meet somebody interesting."

"Leave him alone Yumichika. You see well that he doesn't want to be here." Ikkaku said, as he chugged his beer down, to his boyfriend who pouted at his lover's words.

At this comment Kenpachi let out a snort. Like he would ever meet someone worthy in this room filled with overly hormonal and sweaty people who would not even be strong enough to fight with him. He needed someone who could be able to be on par with him when it concerned strength. Moreover the guy needed to have one hell of a personality if he wanted to be able to stand up to him. Yes Zaraki Kenpachi liked guys. He didn't care at all for girls. They were just all a bunch of whiny dolls weak as newborns for the majority of them. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was sissy girls always preoccupied about their make-up and clothes and making way too much perfume like they wanted to suffocate people with it. The mere thought was making him shudder in disgust. The only exceptions he knew were women such as Soi Fon who was one hard headed woman and didn't look girly at all or like Unohana who was capable of scaring the crap out of him which was quite a fit in itself.

Kenpachi briefly swept the dance floor to look at the dancers with a bored look on his face until a flash of bright orange caught his eyes. Searching for this bright color in the mass he finally found it as he realized it was the color of someone's hair.

**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
>They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on<br>Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
>If Hollywood hadn't caught her she'd be gunnin for ya holler come on<strong>

It belonged to an average size young man who looked to be in his twenties. He had bright orange hair, his body was lean and seemed quite muscular. His V neck shirt that fitted snuggly against his torso, was showing his muscular arms and torso, as the V-neck showed a strong neck as well as a collarbone that was only asking to be nibbled on. The whole sight was salivating and Kenpachi couldn't help but stare intently at the red hair beauty. At this moment a rock song began to play and Kenpachi watched as the red hair youth moved in sync with the music, swaying his hips sensually with his arms slightly over his head.

**Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
>Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long<br>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
>Anybody and the honey wanted you all along<strong>

His jeans were hugging his long legs perfectly and the tall man could only wish that the hot red hair would turn around so he could have a view of his backside. Lady luck must have been on his side because not a few seconds later he had wished that, the young man turned around and was now giving a nice view of his derrière to Kenpachi who was more than happy to ogle at the mouthwatering this kid had a nice ass!

**(You naughty thing)  
>You're ripping up the dance floor honey<br>(You naughty women)  
>You shake your ass around for everyone<br>(Your such a mover)  
>I love the way you dance with anybody<br>(The way you swing)**

Without thinking any further Kenpachi stood up from his seat and began to walk toward the red hair hotness noticing that men as well as women were also looking at his prey with hungry eyes. But there was no way either of them was going to put even one finger on the young man that looked like the most delicious strawberry to him, a strawberry that he was going to gobble entirely.

**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**  
><strong>You're so much cooler when you never pull it out<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<strong>

As he arrived near the dance floor where his strawberry was dancing with all his soul, he stood there and just looked intently at the red hair watching his every move. Then deep chocolate brown locked with grey eyes and stared at each other intently. Kenpachi could feel raw strenght as well as a fiery personality emanating from these eyes and the taller man grinned at that.

'Exactly my type' he thought with a huge grin as he saw the beautiful face smirk before biting on his thumb, slightly sucking on it.

**Crafty little lip tricks**  
><strong>Tattoos on her left hip<strong>  
><strong>She bending as you're spending<strong>  
><strong>There's no ending its so baby come on<strong>

Entranced by those enticing dusky pink lips doing a suction movement on the red hair's thumb. The excitement was rising more and more as Kenpachi watched, with a predatory glint in his eyes, the little devil sway his hips in such way that made him wondered actually how flexible the red hair was. Kenpachi noticed the young man was becoming slightly impatient as he saw the eternal frown, which the red hair seemed to always wear on his face, deepen. He wanted him to get on the dance floor and dance with him but Kenpachi was staying there just looking at him intensely.

**Dressed up like a princess**  
><strong>Betting that her skin smells better<strong>  
><strong>Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on<strong>

Apparently having enough of it, the red hair approached the taller man and without a word took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor while never breaking eye contact. As a small breeze passed through, a waft of something that smelled really nice came from the red hair, hitting Kenpachi's nose. Wanting more of this smell Kenpachi leaned forward and breathed in deeply the sweet scent that seemed to come from the young man's hair, noticing the slight shiver of the smaller man in front of him at his action.

**She loves the night scene bar queen**  
><strong>Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one<strong>  
><strong>In the spotlight all night dissing everyone<strong>  
><strong>Trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb<strong>

He smelled so good that Kenpachi thought that he had become addicted to this scent. Kenpachi could feel himself become aroused at the show the red hair was giving only for him, completely ignoring the other people around him. Right now the strawberry was biting his lower lip teasingly, eyes blazing with his arms over his head and his hips rolling in a sexy manner at the rhythm of the music, without ever even as much as slightly brushing the taller man. Kenpachi had his eyes all over the smaller man's body. But the part that was holding most of the man's attention was those delectable pink looking lips that made the taller man want to see what they were capable of. As he looked at the strawberry with his thumb once again in his mouth, Kenpachi began to think that the red hair looked so cute with something inside his mouth.

**You're so much cooler  
>When you never pull it out<br>So much cuter  
>With something in your mouth<strong>

As this thought went through his mind other naughty thoughts began to fill his mind such as the one of a submissive strawberry with something much different than his thumb in his mouth, or the image of a writhing and panting red hair begging for more.

'Of course all those images won't be any fun if there isn't some fighting and chasing before.' Kenpachi thought with a grin.

Becoming impatient himself, the taller man tried to take a step closer to the smaller man to touch him and see if those lips were as soft as they looked. But before he could touch him, the young man turned around and left the dance floor after throwing one last blazing look toward Kenpachi's direction that was saying quite clearly 'catch me if you can'.

**(You naughty thing)**  
><strong>You're ripping up the dance floor honey<strong>  
><strong>(You naughty women)<strong>  
><strong>You shake your ass around for everyone<strong>  
><strong>(You're such a mover)<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you dance with anybody<strong>  
><strong>(The way you swing)<strong>  
><strong>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<strong>

With a feral grin Kenpachi tried to follow him but found it difficult as the crowd of people dancing was hindering his movements. When he finally managed to get out of the dance floor, the tall man looked around frantically searching for the red hair that he was sure as hell not going to let get away from him. Seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika still sitting at the bar and looking at the crowd moving, Kenpachi went straight to them.

"I'm searching for a strawberry. You have seen one walk by?" Kenpachi asked them quickly as he still scanned the club with his eyes in the search for the fiery red hair.

Ikkaku looked at him like he had grown two heads while Yumichika just chuckled at his superior's behavior. When Zaraki Kenpachi wanted something badly he could become a bit animalistic and single minded. He often didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"Could you be more precise sir?" Yumichika asked him smiling.

"Red hair with a nice ass and a hot mouth." Kenpachi replied like it explained everything.

"Ah I think I see who you are talking about." The feminine man said, used to his superior's vague descriptions as he pointed at a direction to his superior, "I saw someone with red hair walk in this direction."

Muttering a quick "thank you" to Yumichika, the tall man almost ran in the direction that he had been told his strawberry might have gone. Then he suddenly saw a familiar bundle of red hair. As he got nearer he realized that it indeed belonged to his strawberry. In two strides he was in front of the young man and without thinking any further he took him by the wrist and pulled to a door that led to a back alley behind the club.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Kenpachi pushed the red hair against the wall before ravishing his mouth with his own. He kissed him long and hard, plunging his tongue in his mouth making the smaller man moan loudly, until the need for air became too much. The red hair whimpered slightly at the loss as the taller man pulled away from him letting them regain their breath.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Kenpachi asked in a raspy voice as he pushed his hips against the young man's ones, making the smaller man feel how much effect he had on him which made the red hair gasp and blush.

"Ichigo." He said in a husky voice with a few tremors of excitation.

At hearing this Kenpachi grinned with even more ferity if possible. So he had seen right when he thought the man had looked like a delicious strawberry, and he has the name to prove it.

"Well Ichigo I can't wait see how cute you look when this mouth of yours is full." The taller man told the young man that he would make sure to thoroughly mark as his in a lustful rumble, while licking his lips hungrily before once again crashing his lips on the smaller ones.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>'Cause you look so much cut<strong>**er ****with something in your…**

_**The End**_

**Here is a little one shot of one of my favorite Bleach pairing. I hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to review and tell me what you thought about it, if it was any good or if it was really bad. Criticism is always good to hear. :)**


End file.
